


The Seed

by SJ_Miller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexuality, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Miller/pseuds/SJ_Miller
Summary: Anubis Grimm, the last Grimm to be left alive. Sold at an auction, Anubis starts his new life as a butler to the noble Castiel Bloodfallen. Alongside with his friend Hex Star, Anubis realizes that being a Knight Butler is not as easy as it seems. With the world in danger, Anubis may be the only one to save it.





	The Seed

Prologue:  
The moon was big and bright as it illuminated the night sky. It was such a clear beautiful night that one would call it heaven's touched. Howerever, on this glistening night something dark and inhumane was taking place.  
Loud, loud whispers echoed throughout the auditorium. People were waiting to see what was about to be put on display. These people were not your average people. No, these people were criminals, criminals who came to an auction house. Each person had a right hand man/women attending them. The bystanders were there only to do one thing; bid. Although all of the criminals were high in status there was one that was higher than all of them put together and her name was...  
"Big Momma, you have arrived."  
This obese woman woman with pink curly hair walked along the row of seats. Her cold piercing yellow eyes stared at the ones she revered to as peasants. Everyone can see her pink frilly dress that was two sizes too small. She carried herself with a pompous attitude. Big Momma sat in a chair, onlooking the stage.  
"Of course I arrived, you useless ingrate."  
The man who spoke once before hesitated to speak again. He stayed quiet, thinking it was better that way. Big Momma had a cigar in her mouth.  
"Henry, light this will you?" It was in the form of a question but taken as a demand.  
"Right away, Miss."  
The lights went out. The auditorium was pitch black. A single stage light shines upon a man who was standing in the center of the stage. The man, dressed in a black tuxedo, that was standing on the stage, clapped his hands together.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the exquisite auction held once every five years! We have something very special tonight, so I hope you prepared your wallets because the auction will start now!"  
Two women wearing white tuxedos were rolling a cart with a luxurious item placed on top of it. The auction went smoothly, however Big Momma didn't buy a single thing. Nothing piqued her interest. That is until the real prize of the auction was put on display.  
"Well you all certainly beat my expectations! Now we go to the main event of this auction!"  
The two women rolled a cage onto the stage. The cage itself was different.  
In this world, there is a special jewel that resides deep within caves and the underground. This jewel can be malleable in various ways. It was called Nexus. Nexus was intentionally used to make armors and weapons due to its unbreakable nature. However, simple soldiers weren't given this type of armor, mainly because it cost too much. And so they gave it to those of higher power. In this case, the cage that these two women rolled in was built out of Nexus. The reason behind this was to contain the beast hidden inside. There was a blanket covering the cage.  
"What is that?"  
"What could it be?"  
"Some kind of beast?"  
All the attendant's questions were about to be answered. It was if the auctioneer wanted to raise suspicion. The auctioneer had a crooked smile on his face.  
"Starting at five hundred million!" The auctioneer gripped the cloth. "We have a Grimm!"  
Everyone's eyes, even the attendant's, popped out of their head. They were amazed. A Grimm, an actual living Grimm was set before their very sights. Clear beautiful curly white hair, dark obsidian black eyes, brown skin that was smoothed to the touch, this was the truth that they all witnessed.  
"Impossible!" The man stood up and pointed.  
"They went extinct decades ago!" A woman yelled.  
The crowd became erratic. The auctioneer knew he was going to get this reaction. He also knew that one person, one important person, would settle this dispute.  
"ENOUGH!!!"  
"B-Big Momma..."  
"All of you dare to think that this is a hoax? Where's your pride? Your honor? How dare you think that this part of the auction is a fraud! Now sit down, shut up, and bid!"  
With those resounding words, everyone closed their mouths and sat down. Big Momma was correct. This was not a scam, this was the real deal, a real living Grimm. The main reason Big Momma intervened was simple, she finally found something she would like to have. The auctioneer cleared his throat. "Ahem. As I stated before, the bid will start at five hundred million!" Before any attendant could raise their sign, the Grimm banged his head against the cage. The resounding clang shook the audience. He was animalistic, wearing nothing but black briefs. The Grimm growled at everyone. His eyes changed from their black shade to a bright amethyst purple.  
"My lord, he really is a Grimm!"  
The Grimm's veins had become prominent. His skin changed hue; now a dark red. The Grimm grabbed the bars in front of him with his bare hands and began pulling with all his strength. The bars bent outward, but only slightly. Everyone, starstruck, clapped their hands. Multiple attendants were told to raise their signs and they did just that. Even Big Momma, no, especially Big Momma told Henry to raise their sign.  
"Six hundred million!... Seven hundred million!... Eight hundred million!..."  
The number grew bigger by the second, reaching up to twenty billion. Most of the hands dropped when it reached that high enough number. People cursed and sucked their teeth in disappointment that they couldn't get their hands on the Grimm. However, there were two people still in the game. Big Momma was one of them, while the other remained a mystery. A face covered behind a white kitsune mask, hair covered behind a hood. This was Big Momma's competition.  
"Thirty Billion!"  
Henry was about to raise the sign, but Big Momma grabbed Henry in a fit of rage. She was pissed, beyond pissed. She didn't have that much money in her arsenal. She wanted the Grimm, she wanted him so badly, but alas she could not have him.  
"Sold!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

The Grimm was taken to the back of the stage. He growled and snarled at the two women. After setting him aside, the two women left. The Grimm banged his head against the cage in a fit of anger.  
"You're a wild one aren't you."  
The Grimm looked up to the origin of the voice. He didn't understand what was said, but even that ticked him off. He responded with a growl as his eyes met the kitsune masked figure. The figure was short, so short that one would think they were a child. The figure removed their mask showing a beautiful pale skin crimsoned red eyed feminine face. Not a blemish, pimple, or scar upon them. The figure smiled at the Grimm, radiating affection. They removed their hood. Long, long blond hair hair flowed out. Their golden blonde hair reached to their back. Even the Grimm were taken aback by their eminent beauty. His cheeks turned hot and red, but that still didn't stop his hostile nature.  
"My name is Castiel Bloodfallen. You don't have a name do you?"  
The Grimm snarled at Castiel. Castiel put a hand to their chin as if to say they were pondering over something. "How about Anubis? Yes Anubis sounds wonderful." Anubis was his new name, he didn't have a say in it at all. This was the start of Anubis's new life."

Chapter One:  
The sunlight pierced through the window, gleaming on Anubis's face. Anubis opened his eyes only to be blinded by the light. It was a simple monday morning. Anubis looked to his left. What he saw didn't surprise him, he was used to this for about seven years. They would always climb in his bed, stark naked, and lay next to him. Even while they slept, their beauty was bewitching. Anubis felt it was best not to wake them. He couldn't help himself at playing with their long luscious golden blonde hair. He was like a cat fascinated by a toy.  
It had been ten years, ten long years since he was sold to them. They personally taught him how to read, speak, and write. They were his teacher and companion. At first, with the thought of harming or torturing, which they didn't do, he felt a sense of danger. However, after the first week, that feeling changed when they showed him a sort of motherly love. He became their butler, well their butler in training. It wasn't by choice, it was more of a gift to him, an honor so to speak. There was more to him than being a regular butler though. He was something special. He was a Grimm, a special race of humans. They were said to go extinct many years ago. No one knows how or why, but he was the last remaining Grimm to date. Even knowing that, they still treated him with kindness and for that he was grateful.  
Their crimson red eyes slowly opened. A smile beseated on their face. With pale skin, their beauty was unrivaled. Their wide smile revealed the four pointed fangs that remained a part of their teeth. With a sweet soft tone of voice they spoke.  
"Good morning, my love."  
Anubis let go of their hair. Their voice paralyzed him like hearing a banshee scream. Anubis's face turned red, heat gathered at his rosy red cheeks.  
"Good morning, Master."  
"A morning as splendid as this requires a good morning kiss wouldn't you agree?"  
"A good morning kiss?"  
Anubis felt perplexed. He had never heard of a good morning kiss before. Maybe it's some kind of ritual to boost one's morale. His innocent thoughts decided for him.  
"Okay. A good morning kiss." He said that with confidence backing his voice.  
"Good. Close your eyes, Anubis.  
With the loss of sight by having his eyes closed, he assumed this was part of the ritual. They smiled at Anubis and slowly crept their head closer to his. Their faces were now inches apart. And with a light push, their lips collided. Anubis eyes shot open in shock and surprise. It felt like fireworks went off inside his head. Their tongue pushed against Anubis's lips, demanding entry. Anubis didn't understand, but he opened his mouth, only slightly, letting the tongue slide in. The two shared a passionate kiss. Anubis's lower half was aroused and excited. Which made sense because he was at that age. Grimm age differently than regular humans. Every five years is equal to one year for them. Anubis is fifteen years old, which in regular human years is seventy five.  
Their tongues danced together, but they pulled back from the flushed Anubis. Anubis's half lowered eyes showed a sign of lust. He wanted to feel those fireworks again. He wanted to feel it now.  
"C-Castiel..."  
Having heard his crying moan, Castiel grew a little excited themselves. They relished in the fact of teasing Anubis. However, they found that Anubis made a grave error in calling out their master's maiden name. Castiel traced their finger alongside Anubis's lips.  
"That's no good. As a servant, you must never call out your master's true name."  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
"Good boy."  
Castiel's eyes averted downward. What they saw forced a devilish smirk out of them.  
"Quite a tent you pitched up. Shall I relieve it for you?"  
Anubis couldn't speak. His body was overheating. The reason because of this was thanks to the Grimm genes that were rooted deep within him. See, Grimms are born violent and animalistic, due to these tendencies, when a Grimm is shown affection to a certain degree, they cannot mentally fathom it, it's over stimulating. Castiel reached under the blanket and gently gripped Anubis's member. Anubis shuttered at the touch. Hunched over, Anubis's breathing became erratic. Castiel began pumping the shaft. Castiel rustled their free hand through Anubis's snow white hair. The sensation that vibrated through Anubis's body was overwhelming. He started moaning as Castiel's pumping increased in speed. His member pulsated in their hand.  
"Are you close?"  
Anubis didn't understand the meaning behind those words. In his point of view, this was the first time he ever experienced that kind of pleasure. Nevertheless, he figured out the idea that stemmed over those words. Instead of answering his master, he just kept moaning.  
"Be grateful. I am about to bestow you the greatest of pleasures."  
The greatest of pleasures, what does that mean? Castiel pecked Anubis's neck before biting into it with their fangs. Anubis's eyes widened from the extreme pleasure of the sensual bite. He began convulsing uncontrollably.  
Castiel Bloodfallen was their name. Some say they're a male, others say they're a female, but no one knows for sure. Castiel was born into nobility. Even as a noble they still did shady dealings for example, the underground auction that is held once every five years. This was to hold reputation in the kingdom and the underground. The one thing that makes Castiel different from your average joe is that they are a hybrid. Hybrids were a rare race in the kingdom. Even as rare as they are, Grimms were still rarer. A hybrid is made when two beings, of different races, conjoin in repopulation to create an offspring that has both of the parents traits and none of their weaknesses, on some occasions. Castiel is the offspring of a vampire and incubus. This would explain his unnatural beauty. A hybrid being such as Castiel has the traits of a vampire but the only weakness he took from their vampiric mother was sunlight. They could not exist in the same plane where the sun is shining otherwise they would burst into flames, regenerate, and then be lit again. They would be stuck in this never ending suffering. The traits they got from their incubus father was, naturally, beauty and their fangs produce a very potent poison-like asphoradic that boost one's sexual desire when administered. However, unlike an incubus, they don't need to harbor the sexual soul for nourishment.  
Castiel sucked Anubis's blood. The convulsing Anubis felt pleasure that was beyond this world and with that he came. His semen sprayed through the shorts he was wearing and on to Castiel's hand. Anubis was left huffing and puffing.  
"Good boy."  
Castiel removed their soiled hand from under the blanket. Their hand was covered in white sticky fluid. Castiel proceeded to lick their hand clean.  
"Such a good boy. You released a lot."  
"Wh-what was that?"  
"That, my dear Anubis, was cumming."  
Anubis lifted his head from over Castiel's shoulder. Cumming feels good. I want to do it again, but asking the master to touch me like that is... Anubis had a vexing look on his face. He was going to say something, but the bedroom door swung open.  
"Anubis! C'mon we're going to be late for school!"  
It was a feminine high pitched voice that uttered those words. Emerald green hair, orange goat-like eyes that were large in size, pale ivory skin that had brown hair covering the main parts of her body. Wearing a black button up with gold buttons, black slacks, black socks, and black chapel shoes, This was Hex Star.  
"H-hey, Hex... Oh my lord! School I almost forgot!" Anubis jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and made sure to give his lower parts an extra good scrub.  
Hex glared at the naked Castiel. She loathed him to the bottom of her soul. The reason she was even allowed inside the castle was because she was Anubis's best friend, and because Castiel permitted it.  
"So... Did you two, ya know, do it?"  
That question alone brought a smile to Castiel's face. They knew Hex hated them, but they didn't care. In Castiel's point of view, this noble looked at this girl as a peasant. She was just another item for Anubis to play with until he gets bored of her. Even though they wanted that time of boredom to be now, they knew that if Anubis is happy, they are happy. Even if that was the case, which it is, no one told them they couldn't have any fun.  
"What if we did, Satyr?"  
"You sick bastard!"  
Castiel's eyes glowed bright. "Lower your tone when speaking to me, Satyr." Anubis opened the bathroom door. He sensed tension in the air. But Anubis being Anubis he decided to ignore it, being completely aloof to the situation. Anubis opened the wide closet door and took out the same uniform Hex was wearing. It was of Anubis's size and was in a plastic bag thanks to Castiel. Anubis changed in front of the two of them and as he did, Hex looked at Castiel, who was watching Anubis change into the all black uniform, with a death glare.  
"Alright! I'm ready."  
"Good. Let's go."  
"Anubis come here for a moment."  
"Yes, master. What do you-"  
Castiel kissed Anubis on the lips. The kiss itself tasted sour and then sweet like a sugary pastry. Anubis's face was flushed and his eyes were closed. Castiel side eyed Hex. Hex looked disgusted. How repulsive. The two pulled away from each other.  
"Have a nice day at school, my love."  
"Y-yes master."  
"Alright, enough with the lovey dovey stuff. Let's go, Anubis."  
With that harsh tone of voice, Hex strotted out the room with Anubis following behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hex and Anubis walked through the city. Hex was almost stomping her hooves along the stone ground, she took off her custom made shoes because it felt unnatural. Anubis walked with his head down. He was smiling and giggling. No one would suspect a Grimm, a true Grimm would be in such a cheery mood. Hex sighed and then spoke.  
"Stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop being so happy!"  
"What's wrong with being happy?"  
Hex came to a full stop. She turned about face and pointed a finger at Anubis. Her pointed ears flapped furiously as she stomped closer to him. Her finger poked his chest.  
"First, it's wrong of him to solicit you like that. Second, he's way older than you which is wrong. Third, he bought you at an auction you're basically his slave!"  
Anubis blinked twice. "Who are we talking about?"  
"THAT DAMN VAMPIRE!!!"  
Hex swore she popped a blood vessel. Everyone around them glanced at them out of curiosity. Anubis placed his hand under his chin. This was a bad habit he picked up from Castiel. Anubis scratched the back of his head and smiled.  
"Hex they're my master. I live to be their servant. Sure they're different from the average person, but they would do anything for me. I'm grateful for that. Before I met them, I was a wild animal looking for its next meal to hunt down. After I met them, they taught me all these wonderful things. It was because of what they taught me that I met you and we became best friends. So please all I'm asking here is to try to be a little supportive."  
"It's like everything went in one ear and out the other."  
"No." He chuckled. "It's just that you have to live the life I lived to understand."  
Hex didn't have a comeback to that statement. Anubis just smiled at her with an innocent smile. Don't smile at me like that you big idiot. You're making my heart skip a beat.  
"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get to school."  
In a matter of ten minutes, they had reached their school. Greinherald Academy, the only known academy in Greinherald Kingdom. At this academy students can learn an array of jobs and classes they would want to pursue in the future. Some students become soldiers or knights. Other students become forgers or architects. It all depends on what you want to study in. The class that Hex and Anubis chose was Knight Butlers. With the help of magic and combat skills, Knight Butlers are able to protect their master with an arrangement of combat. They have the subclass of an advanced knight and the main class of a butler. Their job is protector. It was their first year taking this class and they hoped to pass it with flying colors.  
The two entered the grand school. As the gates swung open, the two saw students making their way where they needed to be. The two were amazed, like children in a candy store. They took their first steps inside the academy, being careful not to bump in to any students.  
"We should probably go to the main office."  
Hex was right. They needed to go to the main office to obtain their schedules. Hex began walking and Anubis followed behind. They walked through the courtyard. Anubis gazed upon the other students who were practicing magic. Luckily, there were signs posted up that show directions to where you can go. The two found themselves in a well lit office. There was a slim thick light brown skinned woman with straight black hair and brown eyes attending the front desk. She looked up from her paperwork.  
"Hi, how can I help you?"  
"Hi. We need our schedules for class."  
"Ok just give me one second."  
The woman pulled up a face scanner from under her desk. She scanned their faces. The lady pulled up their files and when she pulled up Anubis's file, her eyes widened.  
"A-a-a Grimm!"  
Everyone in the office averted their gaze to Anubis. Hex pointed at Anubis. "You mean this loveable idiot, yeah."  
"Hi. I'm Anubis."  
The lady gave a hesitant smile before giving them their schedules.  
"Thank you."  
The two left the office. They both looked at their schedules and realised they had the same classes, naturally. Their first class was in room two hundred and four.  
"Alrighty then, just you wait master, I'll make you proud."  
Hex slowly clapped while rolling her eyes. Even though she didn't seem interested, it was the exact opposite, but when she heard Anubis talk about Castiel, she wanted to vomit. Nevertheless, the two were about to begin their journey in life, however something dark and sinister was brewing at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In some far off place where a thunderstorm was forming, a man walked along the side of the road. There was nothing special about the road he was walking on, but this man himself was special. His bare feet touched the ground, decaying all life that was surrounding him with each step. The grass next to the road withered away. Wearing orange pants and no shirt, showing off his six pack. Ruby red spiky hair rustling in the wind, but even the wind came to a halt, when it surrounded him. The rain started to pour down. When the rain touched the man, they sizzled away not leaving a trace when they made contact with his toned body. The man walked for hours until he reached a farm. A farmer was harvesting his crop in the hard pouring rain. The farmer thought this was the best time to do this. The man smiled revealing his row of razor sharp teeth.  
"Food..." He muttered to himself.  
Prior to this, the man came from a prison. He was held there for questioning, waiting to be transported to an elite prison known as Deadman. Deadman was a place where the worst of the worst people go. Prisoners at Deadman are put in a cell without windows. The doors, no, the whole prison was made out of Nexus. Without any form of light and any sociable interaction they would stay in their room forever. This caused some prisoners to go insane which was the intention. The man, when told he was going there, single-handedly killed all the guards and the prisoners in the prison he was contained in. He then left the prison and began walking north.  
The man stood in front of the farmer.  
"Oh! You gave me a fright. Hello there."  
The farmer greeted the man, unknowing of the danger he was in. Black sclera and silver pupils eyed the farmer. The farmer immediately covered his nose when he smelled the horrid stench. The foul odor wasn't the bi-product of bad hygiene, no, this stench was different, it was the smell of death. The man twitched his finger, releasing the demonic aura that was hidden inside. The farmer, in response to feeling this dreadful aura, slowly reached behind himself and pulled out a revolver.  
"I don't know what you are or where you came from, but you best skedaddle."  
The man stared at the revolver, like a newborn infant looking at their father for the first time. The farmer pulled the lever of the revolver. The rain grew harsh. Steam rose from the man's body. The man grew angry. He was angry because the farmer thought he could fight back. He looked at the farmer with an agitated expression as if to say 'Who decided that'. The farmer, who was drenched by the rain, began to produce salty water on his forehead. This wasn't because of the rain, it was because of the fear that was intoxicating him.  
"Piece of crap... Know your place..."  
The man tried to grab the farmer by the neck in a swift motion and in return, the farmer pulled the trigger. With a loud bang, the bullet trickled through the raining air. When it made contact with the man's forehead, something happened, something unprecedented happened. The bullet that was supposed to drill its way through the man's skull had withered away into dust. The farmer was shocked. He wanted to scream inconceivable, but alas he couldn't. Speaking of things the farmer couldn't do, one of them was breathe. This was because the man gripped the farmer's throat, tightly. The farmer was gasping for the oxygen around him, but his windpipe was slowly being crushed. The man's veins pulsated and became prominent showing black colored blood flowing through them. The black blood flowed through the man's hand, transferring into the farmer's body. The farmer struggled to break free, however as he did, he felt excruciating pain stemming from his neck. The farmer's eyes went pitch black and lost the light it once held as the black blood spread throughout his body. A life was taken.  
The man released the now dead farmer. He thought nothing after taking his life. Not a shred of empathy or remorse for the farmer dwelled through his mind. The only feeling that quelled him was the feeling of satisfaction. His body fell to the ground. The man crouched down in front of the freshly made corpse.  
"Hungry..."  
The man lifted the corpse's arm and opened his watering mouth.  
"...Time to eat..."  
A crunch was heard.


End file.
